The witch Princess
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Zelda is jealous of Hilda. Sabrina has a problem. Read it. Review it


Disclaimer: I own only Joshulynn

* * *

It was a calm day in the Spellman house. It was a calm day that is until Sabrina stormed into the house. She sat down on the sofa and burst into tears.

"Honey what's wrong," Zelda asked.

"Harvey has cancer in his heart," she sobbed.

Hilda's material instinct kicked in. She took her niece in her arms and engulfed her in a hug.

"Isn't there some kind of spell-"

"Hilda," Zelda warned, "you know perfectly well that healing spells are illegal"

"I know but-"

"NO BUTS," Zelda said firmly, "Healing spells are illegal and I don't mean a sick bird. But we could ask Joshulynne" "Joshulynne"

"The witch princess… and my Daughter," Hilda answered proudly.

"WOW BACK UP.

"You have a child."

"I do," Hilda said, "would you like to hear the true and entire story"

"Do pigs have ears? Of course I want to hear the true and entire story"

"Well," Zelda began only to be interrupted by Hilda

"Hilda I'M her mother. I will tell the story if you don't mind"

"Fine"

"It all began when I was sixteen years old. This was back about 500 years ago…"

**Flashback**

_16-year-old Hilda Spellman hummed to herself as she got dressed. She was in quite a good mood. All of a sudden, she heard a trumpet sound and a messenger of the witch king was in her room._

"_Hilda Spellman," he asked in a gentle but firm voice. She could only nod _

"_Don't be afraid," he told her, "you have been impregnated by the witch king to bear the witch princess" _

"_I'm sorry… what did you just say" He repeated his message. _

"_But how can that be? I haven't… not only that but I've never personally MET the King witch"_

_"The King Witch chose you because of your inner as well as outer beauty. You will bear Joshulynne, the witch princess exactly nine months from today on the 10__th__ of January"_

"_Inner and outer beauty… and an older sister that will be jealous" Hilda couldn't stop thinking of the way her family would react. She would find out soon enough. _

_Edward, her younger brother thought it was really cool. _

"_You're going to be the mommy of the witch princess… cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. Promise me I'll be able to hold her" _

_Hilda chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair. _

"_Well since you asked so nicely you can be the first to hold her"_

_"Well I just think it's stupid," Zelda said, "or maybe you're lying. Why on Earth would the witch King choose you?"_

"_He choose me because I have inner and outer beauty"_

"_Yes but unlike you I have what it takes to be a mother"_

"_And just what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I know the meaning of the word discipline. You on the other hand will probably spoil the witch rotten."_

"_Excuse me," Hilda said, "I would do no such thing. There is a lot more to being a mother for your information then discipline."_

"_I know that!"_

_"Yeah right I could just see you now. You would ride her like a broom for every imperfection. YOUNG LADY YOU ONLY GOT A 90 ON YOUR TEST. THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE. YOU ARE THE WITCH PRINCESS AND YOU SHOULD GET 100"_

_"Oh and I could just see you now. OH JOSHULYNNE YOU GOT AN ANSWER RIGHT ON YOUR SPELLING TEST. THAT'S WONDERFUL. NOW LETS GET SOME ICE CREAM TO CELEBRATE YOUR __**ONE **__RIGHT ANSWER" _

"_I would not do that," Hilda argued._

_Vesta was more interested… but only because she thought the fight between her two sisters was fun. _

"_Come on," she said, "keep it coming"_

"_You're going to raise a brat"_

"_Well thank the KING WITCH he chose me not you. You would turn her into a neurotic child and heaven knows she'll have enough to deal with without your issues!' Hilda felt herself becoming emotional while Zelda stormed out of the room._

_Vesta laughed and clapped her hands. Just then mother and father walked in hearing the commotion. _

"_What on Earth is going on here?"_

"_Hilda is pregnant with the Witch Princess and Zelda said all sorts of mean things to her"_

"_Hilda that's wonderful," mother said excitedly then ordered father to discipline Zelda._

_While mother fussed over Hilda father went into Zelda's room._

"_Zelda how can you say such a thing about your sister?"_

"_Oh come on daddy. We all know that I'm more disciplined then Hilda and I'd make a better mother"_

_Father threw Zelda a look._

"_With your attitude young lady you wouldn't even make a better monkey"_

"_Father what a horrible thing to say"_

"_What a horrible thing you said about your sister. Now you will apologize and go to bed"_

"_No I won't," Zelda stood and put her hands on her hips, "I'm 18 and I'll not be ordered around like I'm 3."_

_"In about a minute I'm going to turn you three again and deal with you the way I'd deal with a 3 year old."_

"_Fine," Zelda stomped into the room her sister was in_

"_Sorry," she muttered half-heartedly and then stomped back to her room and went to bed_

End flashback

"Aunt Zelda, I can't believe that was you," Sabrina said surprised.

"I was not the same back then as I am now," Zelda explained, "and I was jealous. I wanted to be the mother of the witch Princess"

"So keep it with the story," Sabrina said. She had become distracted from her own plight and was fascinated.

**Flashback continued**

_"Now Hilda," mother said, "I made you some boiled eggs." _

"_WHAT! She gets breakfast in bed. Where is MY breakfast in bed"_

"_Well dear she's pregnant with the witch princess. She needs her rest"_

"_What she needs is discipline mother. She needs to get up and eat with the rest of the family" _

"_Oh she'll have dinner with us," mother promised, "I'm making her favorite"_

"_Mommy," Hilda said, "can I have a bagel too"_

"_Of course dear… with cream cheese on it?"_

"_Butter would be better" _

"_Coming right up"_

_Zelda was unpleasant all during breakfast. She scuffed and the eggs saying they were over boiled and complained because the orange juice wasn't squeezed. _

"_Well I'm doing my best dear"_

"_You'd do it perfect for Hilda"_

"_Zelda enough," father thundered, "unless you want to be turned to a 3-year-old for a little talk!"_

_Zelda said nothing more but she sulked through breakfast_

End Flashback

"So what brought you two together"

"Joshulynn actually. When She was born we made up"

"Zelda was a 2nd mother to Joshulynn"

"Did someone call my name"

Zelda and Hilda looked up and sure enough there was Joshulynn.

"Aunt Zelda, mom…" She hugged them both, "and you must be my beautiful little cousin Sabrina"

"I like Her already"

"Oh sweetie it is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good to see you"

"I missed you mom. I missed you too aunt Zelda"

"We missed you also"

"But I'm here because Sabrina needs me."

She turned to Sabrina

"Harvey will be fine. When you wake up tomorrow it will be like a bad dream"

"Thank you Joshulynn. I owe you"

"No you don't. I was happy to do it"

"So what happened to you"

Joshulynn laughed

"That's a story for another day. How would you like to visit my place"

"Can I aunt Hilda, aunt Zelda"

"Of course you may dear"


End file.
